


Wow, ANOTHER Page 80 Fanfic?

by CabbageRose (orphan_account)



Series: Michael and Jeremy, Boyf riends [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Dirty Talk, Embarrassment Kink, It's 1 am I and I have school tomorrow, Jeremy cries, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Page 80 fanfiction, Praise Kink, Smut, Voice Kink, but it's good crying, degradation kink, first attempt at smut don't judge me, handjobs, hes lovin it, i need to sleep, like mcdonalds, like woah there friend you might need to slow down, porn without plot/plot what plot, possesiveness kink, post squip/no squip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-12 22:44:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11171643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/CabbageRose
Summary: Forgive me father, for I have sinned.





	Wow, ANOTHER Page 80 Fanfic?

Jeremy could not _believe_ he was actually doing this.

The thought had crossed his mind before, to call somebody as he jerked himself off, to hear somebody's voice. But in any of his fantasies, he would've never thought it to be Michael.

He groaned at the thought that he was about to get off to his best friend., a wave of shame and embarrassment washed over him. 'If he doesn't pick up after the first call, I won't do it,' he thought, satisfied with the compromise he made.

He dialed Michael's number. **Calling: Player 1.**  Jeremy sighed and started tugging at his half hard cock. Putting the phone on speaker, he laid it beside him. Michael didn't _ever_ pick up on the first call, usually meaning he would have to call back. Jeremy smirked to himself, knowing that he rigged his own system to let himself off easy.

Sadly, the system was hacked. Michael picked up on the second ring. "Hey, Jeremy! What's up?" He said, causing Jeremy to jolt.

"Wh-what? Oh! Right! Yeah, hey, Michael," he laughed nervously. His dick grew harder as the growing embarrassment set in. The fear of getting caught sent adrenaline through his veins, straight to his dick.

"Okaay. Uh, hey. Why exactly did you call me? Like, I mean I do _love_ calling and chatting with you, but you don't start random conversations like this. That's usually me. You normally only call when it's something important to you, and by the fact you're not screaming at me all the details, I can tell something's up."

'Something _is_ up. My dick,' Jeremy thought hazily. He was mostly listening to the intonation of Michael's voice, and the fact he emphasized the word love so much made his hips buck up involuntarily into his hand. He bit down on his hand to avoid making any noise. It vaugely registered in his head that Michael asked him something.

"Oh, yeah. I-I guess I just wanted to talk to you? J-just tell me about your day, man." Jeremy said, stuttering when he had stroked himself in a particularly good way. He just wanted to hear Michael's voice so badly.

Michael went off on a rant about musical theory, on how it was probably harder than 'the shit they teach in math'. Jeremy wasn't even paying attention to what he was saying, he just love how passionate Michael got about this.

" _Mmmph_ ," he groaned, and then immediately slapped a hand over his mouth. He prayed that Michael hadn't heard him. He knew he should've stopped pumping his dick, but that one insane part of him told him to keep going. He hadn't noticed Michael had stopped talking until his voice piped up again.

"Jeremy, did you just _moan_? Well, I _know_ you did, but what the hell, man? Are you watching porn or something?" Michael questioned. Jeremy kept stroking himself, the embarrassment he got from the situation turned him on even more.

A particularly hard stroke paired with the thought of Michael chaining him to the bedposts set him off. "Ah, _fuck_ , Michael!" He whimpered and his hand slowed to a stop. He processed the fairly one-sided conversation, realizing that he could've just said he was watching porn instead of _moaning Michael's fucking name._

He was beyond mortified at this point. He was about to hang up, and then–

"–d-do that again."

Jeremy's head was reeling. Did he hear that right? Did Michael Mell, his best friend of twelve years, actually just encourage Jeremy to keep beating his meat to him?

"Well, you were the one that moaned my name first, so I don't think you can judge, baby boy." Jeremy blushed at the fact he said that out loud and Michael's new nickname for him.

"Hey, Jeremy. Do you know what I would do if I were there? Lying right beside you?" Michael's voice was low and sultry, and it was perfect. Jeremy could only manage a squeak in response.

"I'd be spooning you, yeah? Like how we used to sleep together back in seventh grade. I'd be the big spoon." Jeremy moaned, closing his eyes and stroking himself slowly. "I'd reach over you, and put my hand down the front of pj's. How does that sound so far, baby boy?" Jeremy moaned.

"G-good. Really good, Michael." Michael hummed in response. His mind ran rampant with all the things that Michael could do. Jeremy was a twig compared to Michael.

"And then, baby boy, I'd start stroking you real slow. Can you do that to yourself for me right now? Pretend it's my hand on your dick." Jeremy did as he said and moaned quietly. "No need to be so quiet, kitten. We both know you're _never_ this quiet." Michael's voice got lower and turned into more of a growl. Jeremy took his word and groaned loudly. He could practically hear Michael nodding in satisfaction.

"There's a good boy. So vocal, so pretty. God, I wish I could touch you. My hand would gradually speed up, making sure to do _everything_ for you before you came, so you could have the _best_ orgasm ever." Jeremy panted as he did what Michael envisioned, precum leaking from his tip.

A thought entered Jeremy's head, one he saw from a bdsm video. He couldn't remember all the details, he just remembered enjoying watching it. He distinctly remembered one part of the porno had someone bent over the knee and spanked. And another with somebody tied up. He remembered that Michael used to be a Boy Scout and learned how to tie ropes. Before he had time to process it, he was already speaking.

"W-would you h-hit me?" Jeremy stuttered. His breathing was ragged, his voice just a whimper. He heard Michael suck in a breath.

"What? No! Jeremy, I would never hit you, or do anything to hurt you at all." He said earnestly. Michael dropped the dominant facade. He was genuinely concerned at that his best friend might even consider the fact that Michael would hurt him.

Jeremy whimpered again, even higher and needier this time. "N-no, Michael, I-I mean like, would you ever," he moaned, soft and breathy as he flicked his wrist in a certain way. The lightbulb went off in Michael's head and the powerplay fell right back into place.

"What, Jere-bear? What do you want? Come on baby boy, you can't just leave me hanging like this." He said, and Jeremy could practically hear him smirking into the receiver. Jeremy moaned loudly, forgetting anything about trying to keep quiet.

Jeremy's cheeks burned, and tears started forming in his eyes. Michael _knew_ what he wanted, he just wanted to hear Jeremy say it.

"I-I want you to fuck me!" He all but shouted, "I want you to fuck me so hard I can feel it in my fucking throat, Michael!" Images of him bouncing on Michael's cock filled his mind. His hands were tied behind his back, while Michael lay underneath him lazily, letting Jeremy do all the work to get himself off.

"I want you to slap me, bite me, do _anything_! Just _fuck me_!" Jeremy sobbed, even the thought of Michael dominating him brought tears forming in his eyes. Michael growled.

"Jesus Christ, Jeremy, I never would've thought you were so _kinky_." Another cry left Jeremy's throat. "I bet you like that though, huh? Dirty little cock slut." Michael paused, not sure what to say. The most experience he had with dirty talk was really bad porn.

Michael didn't think it was any good, but Jeremy seemed to love it. He was using his precum as lube at this point, imagining it was Michael's mouth sucking him off. "M-Michael, _ahn_ ," he sounded so broken and undone, and it was all Michael's doing.

That's where Michael broke. He was spewing filth into the reciever, not quite sure of what he was even saying, but Jeremy was moaning, whimpering and crying as he begged for more, fucking himself into his hand.

"Oh Jeremy, what am I going to do with you?" Michael growled, "you're such a filthy little whore, aren't you, baby boy? A filthy little whore all for _me._ Yep, me and me only, because you're mine, got it? Mine and _mine only_. Do you wanna cum, baby boy?"

Jeremy hips stuttered, imagining Michael looming over him, whispering all this into his ears. "Y- _yes!"_ He said, flushing in embarrassment at how eager he sounded.

Michael's voice was a low chuckle, one that sent a shiver down Jeremy's spine. "Well, baby boy, if you wanna cum, you'll need to beg for it." Jeremy could practically _hear_ the smirk in his voice.

Jeremy's face burned, but complied anyway. "I-I wanna cum _so bad_ Michael, I could just listen to you talk and I would be off! _Please_ , Michael, can I cum? I've been such a good boy for you, _such_ a good boy–"

"You have, baby boy. I guess you can cum. I want to hear you scream my name as you cum. I want _everyone_ to know who you belong to." Michael growled that last part.

Jeremy thrusted into his hand one last time. He mewled as he came, repeating 'Michael', and 'I love you' over and over like a mantra.

"That's it, Jere-bear, you're such a good boy. You're my good boy." Michael babbled into to phone, talking to Jeremy as he rode out his orgasm. A couple more quick strokes and he was coming too.

___________

The two were idly talking. Michael was thinking about what they had done 'oh my god I just fucked my best friend that's not a friend thing to do' was all that flooded his mind.

There was a pause as neither of them knew how to continue.

"Hey, Jere, you still here?"

"Heere and always will be, Michael."

"Shut up, you know what I meant." They giggled, voices light and happy.

"Alright. What's up, man?"

"…did you mean what you said Jeremy? About you…loving me?"

"Yes." Jeremy said without hesitation.

"Dude, that's AMAZING!" Michael whooped and hollered, laughing into his phone. "I've had the biggest crush on you for, like, ever!"

Jeremy smiled, unable to articulate his feelings. Thankfully, Michael knew what to say. "So does that mean we're dating now?" He asked.

Jeremy nodded, and then remembered. he was still in a call and that Michael couldn't see him. "I just nodded."

"You goof," Michael laughed. "You could've just said yes."

Jeremy giggled, "that's true, but I'm your goof now, Michael. I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> This was pure sin omfg. Hope y'all liked it though. Leave a comment, kudos, anything would be appreciated!  
> [Say hi to me on Tumblr!](https://cabbage-rose.tumblr.com)  
> I hope my parents don't find this


End file.
